Courtney's Nightmare III
by gman5846
Summary: Here's another story of the nightmare series! Courtney has another nightmare about something really bad! What will it be? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Also, It takes place in All-Stars & after the events of No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition.


(After her team lost on the egg challenge back on Boney Island, she was in the girls cabin to get ready for bed.)

* * *

**At the girl's cabin:**

"I can't believe my winning streak has ended. Also I can't believe that 'Al,' found the invincibility statue!" Courtney said

"Yes, I know Courtney. I'm also sorry for hurting you back in season 3, can you please forgive me?" Gwen asked

(Courtney was thinking about it until..)

Courtney grabs Gwen's hand & says "Apology accepted Gwen."

"Thanks Court."

"You're welcome." Courtney said then they both hugged

Gwen pulls away & says "Goodnight Courtney, hopefully next weeks challenge will be better.

"I hope so too.. Goodnight Gwen." Courtney said then they've both went to sleep

* * *

**At Courtney's dream:**

(Screen fades to white where it shows Courtney walking alone on Boney Island. Until she sees Duncan all alone)

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" Courtney asked

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry that I've cheated on you." Duncan said

"Yeah, I accept your apology. I'm also sorry for being bossy to you." Courtney said

"Yeah.. You're right..." Duncan said

(Long pause)

"Or ARE YOU?!" Duncan said as he got out his knife out

Courtney gasps in shock & screeches "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'VE APOLOGIZED TO ME!"

"Yeah, well I don't trust you! Say hello to my other friends!"

"Who?" Courtney asked

(There was another person who got a knife out, & it was Scott & Mal)

"Time for you to die, you son of a CIT bitch!" Scott said

(Courtney was looking at 'Mike' in confusion)

"What?" Scott asked

"Not you! I was just looking at Mike! Is it really you?" Courtney asked

"Oh! Mike's gone! I'm Mal! I'm the original personalty of him! Time to die sucker!" Mal said

(Then all 3 of the guys laughed mechanically while Courtney was yelling for help, but she got stabbed by all of the guys and died at the scene)

"What do you wanna do now?" Mal asked

"Let's throw her in some toxic waste!" Duncan said

"Great idea!" Scott said

(Then the boys went to a pool of toxic waste & threw Courtney in there. & her body was melted as she was turned into a skeleton. While the boys were still laughing)

"Now who's gone soft Princess?" Duncan laughed mechanically

* * *

**Back to reality:**

(Screen fades to white & back to Courtney who jolted up with a scream as Gwen woke up)

"Courtney! Snap out of it!" Gwen yelled as she slapped Courtney in the face

"STOP! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Courtney yelled, but she realized it was Gwen. "Oh. Sorry Gwen. I thought you were the guys in my dream!"

"What were you dreaming about?" Gwen asked

"I had a dream where Duncan, Mike, & Scott were stabbing me to death. And they've threw me into some toxic waste!" Courtney cried

Gwen comforts Courtney & says "Don't worry Court. It was just a nightmare. Duncan would never done it to you."

"I know Gwen. *sniff* Can I sleep with Duncan tonight?" Courtney asked

"I don't know. But I'll take that as a yes."

"Thanks Gwen!" Courtney said as she hugged Gwen tightly & her face was turning blue then she've pulled away & Gwen was breathing for air

"No problem Court. Now go on!" Gwen said

(Then Courtney ran out of the cabin to the spa-hotel.)

* * *

**At the spa-hotel:**

(Courtney was sneaking around in Duncan's room in the hotel where he was sleeping)

Courtney walks close to him, & begins to shake him, & whispers "Duncan. Duncan, wake up!"

Duncan wakes up & looks at Courtney, & says "Courtney? Is that you?"

"Yes. I had a terrible nightmare when you, Scott, & Mike stabbed me to death & threw me into some toxic waste!" Courtney cried

Duncan comforts her & says "Oh. There, there. I would never done that to you. And speaking to Mike, don't you mean Mal?"

"Who?" Courtney asked

"Mal. I met him back in juvie back then, and he was the original personalty of Mike, and Mal always sneaks up to kill some other people. He's currently in Boney Island now, so there's nothing to worry about." Duncan explained

"Aw! Thanks Duncan."

"No problem Princess. Can we have one more chance to reconcile our relationship?"

"Of course Duncan." Courtney said while she was choking up with tears

(Then they two kissed passionately on the lips without anyone noticing & they've lied back on the bed)

"Goodnight Duncan." Courtney said as she went to sleep

"Goodnight Princess." Duncan said as he kissed her on the cheek which made her giggle & went to sleep as well

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
